The Big Pancake
by Pala-and-Papipa
Summary: Obi-Wan gets what he wants--a big pancake. But then he is trapped inside of his room because of the pancake's enormous size. Will he ever get out?


This is the story reka1207 was waiting for: a story about a giant pancake. Enjoy, reka1207. And everyone else.

**The Big Pancake**

Obi-Wan ran around Anakin, who was just sitting in a chair, attempting to talk to his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. "Lalala I like pancakes lalala-"

Anakin sighed and looked at his almost dizzy superior. "Obi-Wan, please stop doing that. It's annoying me. I'm trying to tell Ahsoka about my-"

"Penis?"

"You wish. Actually, I was going to tell her about my beginnings – which she wants to hear about – but you keep doing that so I can't."

"Oh. Sorry, but I really like pancakes, and I really want to see one as big as the Senate Building."

"Maybe you can ask Cody for that...?"

"Nah. He doesn't know how big the Senate Building is."

"Then Rex?"

"He doesn't either."

"Yeah right. Rex knows everything... that... is... necessary..."

"But the area of the entire first floor of the Senate Building is necessary!!! In square meters, not inches. So I'm going to ask Rex about it. Oh RE-EX!!!!" Obi-Wan ran, unknowingly wearing a pink feather boa.

Anakin looked weirdly in Obi-Wan's exiting direction. "What's with the pink feather boa?"

Ahsoka shrugged. She looked the opposite way and smiled. "Hahah-"

"Ahsoka, what are you laughing about?"

"Oh. Nothing Master." Inside, she was just cracking up as she watched Rex look at Obi-Wan weird while backing away from the possibly cross-dressing man. Wait, he does cross-dress!!! HAHAHA!!!! He wears a DRESS!!!! HAHA – I'm done.

The next day, Obi-Wan woke up from a night of deep sleep. He tried to remember what he did the previous day – wait, he asked Rex how big the first floor of the Senate Building was in square meters, but found that he talking to thin air. Obi-Wan sighed and tried to walk out the door, but there was a giant pancake in his doorway. (Say that the door was open.) Obi-Wan looked at the pancake with gratitude. 'WHOEVER GAVE ME THIS I THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Obi-Wan ran up to the pancake to hug it, but it was really, really, really buttery. "This is gross." Then, he discovered something – he was trapped in his room. "HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aayla was walking by when she heard the noise. "Obi-Wan?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OBI-WAN I'M COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She tired to get through the pancake, but it was no use. It was lightsaber and punch and kick and wrestle proof. Aayla shrugged and left.

It was a day after Obi-Wan was trapped. He had no idea how to get out. He tried everything. He was starting to get hungry, so he ate tiny bits of the pancake blocking his doorway. It took a while, but then he realized something. "I CAN EAT MY WAY OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (I can't believe he didn't think of that.) Obi-Wan furiously started to eat the pancake, putting small but noticeable holes inside of it. Obi-Wan continued this for the next three hours.

It was three hours after the last paragraph. Obi-Wan collapsed from the amount of energy it took to eat all of that. (I just ate Caplico, a Japanese snack. It's hardened ice cream-like stuff in a cone. It's in three flavors: vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. It tastes good, and is very small but there are big ones too. Sorry. I'm making you hungry.)

Obi-Wan fell into a day-long coma afterwards.

It was one day after the last paragraph. Obi-Wan woke up and started to eat more pancake parts after feeling hungry. He made a huge hole big enough to fit a convertible inside, but to Obi-Wan, pancakes deserve to travel through the digestive system and get destroyed by gastric juices. Sorry. Just thinking about a lesson I learned in science class. Anyway, Obi-Wan kept eating the first-floor-of-the-Senate-Building sized pancake, letting more pancake pieces inside his room. Anakin walked up to Obi-Wan's doorway, which was half-way cleared. "So. You've been in there for days, Master. When are you going to get out?"

Muffled by the food particles in his mouth, Obi-Wan managed to say: "Eif foinf foo fen Fye finiff fiss fanfafe." Translation: "I'm going to when I finish this pancake."

Anakin sighed. "Suit yourself."

Obi-Wan watched Anakin leave. He continued to eat the pancake.

It was one hours after the last paragraph. Obi-Wan was almost finished and there was one more car-sized piece to eat. Obi-Wan almost hurled, but managed to contain it within him.

Robby Macarena-ed outside of Obi-Wan's room.

Obi-Wan, the next day, managed to eat the Volkswagen-sized piece and freed himself from eternal damnation. He walked around the Jedi Temple, unaware of the strange looks around him because he was (without his knowing) wearing a pink feather boa.

Anakin walked up to his former Master. "So you got out. Good for you."

"I know. I really to need to regurgitate..." (Another word for "BLEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!")

Anakin slowly stepped away from Obi-Wan. "You... do that..."

Obi-Wan quickly ran to the nearest bathroom.

**The end.**

* * *

**How was that? reka1207, did you like it? I hope so. I made this for you, after all.**

**I confess, it came out differently then I thought it would.**

**I also planned to make this story 1207 words long. I only got to about 1015.**

**Also, I apologize to any major Obi-Wan fan. I have a feeling this and my other story, The Pancakeness, have somehow offended you.**

**I am deeply sorry.**

**Also, there's Robby!!!**


End file.
